It Had To Be You
by shoestruck
Summary: Back in high school Edward broke Bella's heart. Now, Bella is a new lawyer and is forced to work with Edward in the same law firm. Edward tries to make amends but will Bella forgive & forget? All Human!
1. Night at the Club BPOV

**Hey, so this is my first story. hope you enjoy! please review. it would really help.**

**--**

**It Had To Be You**

**Saturday **

(BPOV)

I'm Bella Swan and I'm a free woman! I recently graduated at the top of my class at Harvard Law. The chapter of my life in College was PERFECT! I had the time of my life. High School on the other hand had a different story…

_Flashback_

_It was in the middle of my freshman year when _he _came. His name was Edward Cullen, son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. His father was a great lawyer. They moved to Forks because Esme grew tired of the city._

_Edward was beyond perfect. He was a Greek God that has blessed us with his presence. He had sexy and messy bronze colored hair, emerald gems for eyes, pale skin. He's tall and toned. His best trait was a crooked smile that could make you melt instantly._

_I had a HUGE crush of Edward Cullen._

_Flashback_

My infatuation for Edward morphed into hatred because of 3 annoying people: Jessica, Mike and Lauren.

_Flashback_

_It was a week after Edward's First day. Edward instantly got along with the popular clique. Big Whoop!_

_I was walking toward the popular table to ask him about our assignment in Bio. He was my Lab. Partner. Yay!!_

_When I reached their table, all eyes were on me. I tapped Edward's shoulder twice._

_Before I could say anything…_

"_What do you want LOSER!" he snapped at me._

_I was so shocked and hurt that I ran out of the cafeteria to the parking lot. I jumped into my red Chevy truck and started to cry._

_I heard a knock on my window and I looked up to see my older brother Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie, my best friends Alice Brandon & Angela Weber. They were all giving me an apologetic look and I smiled half-heartedly to tell them I'm okay._

_Flashback_

My college life was fun. I was a happier me. I fully bloomed in college. My face cleared up, my curves were evident. I had boobs and a butt! Alice, Angela and I were closer than ever. Angela entered Harvard with me and Alice entered Parsons School of Design. We had an apartment together.

Two years ago, Alice met Jasper at the coffee shop that was two blocks from our apartment. They're stronger than ever. He just proposed to her during our graduation party since Alice's parents were present and he wanted them to be a part of it. Angela and I casually dated a few guys. Angela met Ben Cheney and they're still together and loving one another. I recently broke up with Jacob Black. He's a friend from the La Push Reservation that I met at Harvard. I broke it off with him. I didn't feel the same way but he didn't seem to see that. He's been calling me but I only ignore his calls. It's driving me and my roommates insane. I already told him that it was over. But NO…

On Monday, Angela and I will start working at C.C. Law Firm and we'll be working with a resident lawyer. When we got the call from the firm, they didn't mention who we'll be working with. I am very excited about our new job and so is Angela.

"Red or Green?" Alice asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. She was holding 2 dresses. A green mini-dress and a red off-shoulder dress.

"The red dress" I replied, pointing at the red dress.

"Perfect!! Thanks!!" Alice said while jumping. That girl has too much caffeine in her system.

Tonight, Emmett invited us (Alice, Jasper, Angela, Ben and I) to Twilight Records, the record company that he works at.

"Bella, go shower up, and then sit on the chair so that I can do your hair and makeup for tonight." Alice ordered.

I have a love-hate opinion about makeovers. It sucks because I have 2 sit on the chair for hours and Alice enjoys playing Barbie Bella. I adore it because of the final results are amazing. I see how beautiful I really am.

After 2 hours of hair and makeup, Alice was finally done. I looked in the mirror and I loved what I saw. My hair was down and very wavy. My bangs were straight but I framed my heart-shaped face. My makeup was equally perfect. Alice chose a very natural look for me. I had very little blush and foundation. On my lips, she placed on some clear lip gloss that made my plump lips plumper. She added some eye liner and some blue eye shadow.

"Thanks Alice" was all I said while hugging her.

"My Pleasure. You should get dressed. You'll be wearing a metallic blue chiffon dress and some strappy black heels." She said with a smile on her face.

"Heels?! You know I can't wear that!" I actually can because Alice _forced_ me to take ballet lessons so that I'll be less clumsy. It worked but I still had my moments and they really hurt my feet.

_Sighs. _"It's only 2 inches high. Don't worry!" Alice announced to calm me down.

"Fine…" I said in sheer defeat.

"Also wear the pink and black lingerie that I bought for you!" Alice shouted from the other room.

"Okay!" I was okay with wearing lingerie. It helps boost my confidence especially when I'll be dancing with some hot guy. Hehe…

I quickly slid into the said lingerie. It felt good. I felt very sexy. I slipped on the dress over my head and wore on the strappy black heels. Surprisingly, the shoes felt very comfortable. I glanced at the mirror for the last time. I was READY.

--

New Moon is the club where the Anniversary Party of the record company is held at. Emmett was outside waiting for us with Rosalie. After we paid the cab driver, we directly went to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey Em and Rose!" we all greeted them.

"Let's go!!" Em said as we followed him towards the bouncer. "They're with me." He proudly announced to the bouncer.

"Enjoy the party" The bouncer said.

When we entered the club it was really packed and _Breaking Dishes by Rihanna_ was playing. People were really dancing to the beat. We settled into a booth and a waiter took our drink orders.

"Bella! Let's dance!" Alice shouted as she was pulling me to the dance floor. We went to the center of the dance floor and started dancing with each other. The song ended then _Butterfly by Jason Mraz_ came on. I love this song so I really got into dancing. I noticed that Jasper went to us to grab Alice because he felt angry and uncomfortable with the way the other guys were looking at Alice.

I was left alone. Dancing by myself. Acting like a fool. I suddenly felt like someone was dancing with me and I felt his hands firmly placed on my waist guiding to how he was moving. I felt an electric current run through my body. I loved every minute of it.

The song ended. I didn't want it to end.

"Hey" I spun around to see who said it when I was faced with a sparkling pair of emerald eyes and a crooked smile that would make you melt.

"Hi" was all I could come up with. I was also grinning like a madwoman.

"Do you have a name?" asked the mysterious, bronze-haired Greek God.

"Call me _Belle_" I said, trying the "hard to get" routine. The next thing he did really surprised me.

He took my left hand them kissed it. "Well nice to meet you _Belle_. You can call me _Eddie_" he replied, showing me his perfectly white teeth.

My phone vibrated in my left pocket. I took it out then saw that I had a text message from Alice.

_It's really late. I'm tired. Meet us outside. Let's go home. XOXO_

_Alice_

"Got to go. Sorry. My friends are really tired and they want to go home. Bye!" I said to him and he really looked hurt.

He suddenly grabbed me then kissed me quite passionately. He smiled then said, "I just a reminder of this night. I WILL find you." And all I did was smile and blushed deep red.

I quickly made my way through the crowd and finally reached Alice and the gang. We all went to Emmett's Hummer and while we were on the road, Emmett asked me a question:

"So Bella…Did you have fun tonight?"

"Oh yeah…" I replied, grinning to myself. Unfortunately, Alice and Angela seemed to notice my new-found happiness.

"Why are you smiling?" Angela asked raising one of her eyebrows curiously.

"Yeah. Why is that?" Alice said, backing up Angela.

"Well…ahh…umm" was all that I could get out of my mouth. They both asked a lot of questions.

"You two stop it. Can you just leave Bella alone for once?" Jasper said backing me up.

"OK" Angela and Alice said at the same time.

--

**So what do you think???**


	2. Night at the Club EPOV

**hope you enjoy! please review!**

**--**

(EPOV)

"Why do I have to go? You know I don't party that much anymore." I said, talking to Mike on the phone. He's been my best friend since I moved to Forks High. He's kind of a player but most girls go to me then if I reject them, they go to him. So you can call me his wingman. Hahaha!

"Come on man, trust me. You'll love it!" he said.

"Sure" I just said, just to shut him the frickin up.

He's inviting me to go to the Anniversary party of the record company he was working for. The name of the club is New Moon, and I've been in that club before. It was awesome. It's a 1-storey building: the 1st floor is the dance floor and the bar while the 2nd floor has a balcony where you can see everyone who's dancing. Also, the VIP rooms are located up there as well.

I'm so relieved that I finished the paperwork of my previous cases. I am a lawyer of my father's company, C.C. Law Firm. I knew that being a lawyer is what I wanted to be when my dad first brought me here when I was only 8 years old.

"Tanya!" I called out to my assistant.

"Yes?" Tanya said in a seductive tone but it sounded more like she was constipated.

"Could you please bring these files to Mr. Anderson." I said.

"Sure…_anything for you baby_" was her answer. She whispered the last part but I still heard it. I felt like I was going to barf because Tanya stuck her butt outward to show them to me. That girl is really delusional if she thinks that I'd date her. She is SO not my type. I felt very insulted.

I am not that desperate!

I loosened my tie and undid the first 2 buttons of my dress shirt. I glanced at the clock. It showed that it was only 6:30 p.m. The party's at 8 pm. So, I decided to leave early then go to my loft to shower and change into something less formal. I quickly slid into my silver Volvo which I got from my father as a graduation gift and exited the basement parking.

When I got to my loft, I immediately got in the shower. The water was so warm that I really felt my stiff muscles loosen. After my shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist.

I chose a red dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up to make them 3/4, black dress pants and black shoes.

I tried to comb and style my hair but I eventually giving up on my hair. I pulled out my midnight blue Motorola RAZR then I dialed Mike's cell. After two rings he finally picked up.

"Talk to me" he said, trying to act _all _cool.

"Yeah man, how do I get in?" I asked.

"Oh right. Just tell the bouncer your name. I already added you to the guest list." he said, sounding very proud of his connections.

"Ok. Thanks man."

"No prob. You're my boy!"

"Well, see you tonight"

"See ya!"

To kill an hour, I went up my personal elevator to the 2nd floor of my loft. The 2nd floor contained my black grand piano, an amazing sound system and a vintage record player. I also keep my collection of CDs and records on the 2nd floor. This is where I go to relax and clam myself. Music has been a hobby and passion of mine since I was a kid. My mom had me take piano lessons and really liked it... Well, more like LOVE it. Now, I'm just playing random keys and notes.

After minutes of spontaneous playing, I glanced at the clock which said that I have 8 minutes before 8pm. I quickly went down to the complex parking lot and got in my Volvo. I arrived at the club with 2 minutes to spare because of my insane speeding. I speedily got out of my car and gave my keys to the Valet. A lot of girls were looking at me as I approached the Bouncer and said my name, and he gave me the nod to enter. I love the perks of having connections.

When I entered the club, _Breaking Dishes by Rihanna _was playing. I snaked my way through the crowd to head to the balcony upstairs. I finally got there and began scanning the dance floor. That's when I saw _her_.

She was so _beautiful_. She was wearing a sparkly blue dress that made her pale skin glow. Her hair was perfectly framing her face. Her brown eyes were like brown pools that I just want to dive into. Her lips were naturally plump and luscious. She was dancing with a short pixie-haired girl. After 2 minutes of dancing, the pixie girl was being escorted by a tall and blond guy who I presume was her boyfriend. Hmm...... The pixie girl looks really familiar.

The brown haired Goddess didn't seem to notice that her friend wasn't dancing with her anymore. She was really into the music. I immediately went down to the dance floor and made my way to her. _Butterfly by Jason Mraz _was playing and it felt so right. I placed my hands around her waist then I began to dance with her. She seemed to notice my presence but she went along with dancing with me. I was taking charge by guiding her to how I was moving.

The song ended. I _really _didn't want it to end.

"Hey" I said to her. She spun around to see who said it.

"Hi" was all that she could say while she was widely grinning. She's breath-taking.

"Do you have a name?" I asked playing innocent.

"Call me _Belle_" she replied.

I took her left hand then kissed it. Her skin is so soft and smooth. "Well, nice to me you _Belle_. You can call me _Eddie_." I said showing her my perfect white teeth.

She suddenly took her left hand from me to get something from her left pocket. She was reading the text message with her perfect eyebrows bunched together.

"Have to go. My friends are really tired and they want to go home. Sorry. Bye." She said. I was hurt and it probably showed in my face.

I suddenly grabbed her and I passionately kissed her. I smiled and told her, "Just a reminder of this night. I WILLfind you." All she did was smile and blush a beautiful shade of red.

She quickly left the club. I felt empty already. I miss everything about her. I have it _bad, REAL bad._

"Hey man! What's up?" Mike asked, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh hey! I'm fine. Great actually!" I said.

"Good. Wanna grab a beer?" he asked. I really wasn't in any mood to drink right now.

"Pass. I'm pretty tired" I replied feeling my eyes about to drop.

"Whatever you say." Mike replied.

"See ya!" I yelled as I saluted to him.

"Sweet Dreams _Sleeping Beauty_!" He yelled back.

I began to weave my through the crowd to exit the club. Someone unexpectedly tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see Lauren, one of my ex-girlfriends in high school.

"Hey Edward… Wanna dance with me?" she asked trying to be seductive but failing miserably.

"Hi and my answer is HELL NO! Bye!" I yelled at her. She looked really scared.

I _finally _got out of the club and gave the Valet my card. I got in my Volvo and sped to my loft. When I arrived, I immediately took my clothes and I decided to wear pajama pants with no shirt on. **(A/N: Hehe)**

**--**

**so what do you think???**


	3. Aftermath BPOV

****

**I don't own twilight but i own this fic.**

**--**

**Sunday**

(BPOV)

"BELLA!" Alice screamed. I was so surprised that I fell off the bed.

"What Alice?" I yelled in return. Silence fell over, I looked up to find Alice starting to cry. I rushed to her side trying to calm her down.

"I-I was j-just t-tr-trying to wake yo-you up…" she stuttered.

"I'm sorry Alice. You scared the hell out of me and then I fell off the bed." I replied hoping to keep her from sobbing.

"Well if it'll make you happy, you could take me shopping for office clothes for work?" I suggested knowing how she adores shopping even if it'll be torture for me and my feet.

When I said this, she stopped crying and began jumping for joy. "Okay!! Yay! We're going to the mall!"

"Let me shower up and eat then we can go." I said.

"Okay! And you can wear anything you want to the mall but I _choose _the clothes, shoes and accessories for you. Deal?" she negotiated while holding out her hand.

"Deal" I replied, shaking her hand.

"Good. Now go!"

After a quick shower and 3 pieces of toast with coffee, we hopped in Alice's yellow Porsche and sped off to the mall. When we got there, Alice quickly pulled me into the massive mall. _This is going to be a long, long day._

We entered my favorite body care store, The Body Shop. Alice and I adore this store for all of their products specializing in taking care of the body.

"Yay!" I said as I found my favorite Guarana Berry line. The line includes Volumizing Shampoo, Conditioner and Moose.

I also found a bottle of their Strawberry Puree Body Lotion and their newest Born Lippy™ Pink Guava Lip Balm.

We approached the cashier, quickly paid for the items and left the store in a state of bliss.

--

The next store on our agenda was Victoria's Secret.

"Alice!!" I screamed after realizing our next stop.

"What?!" she replied while giving me the stink eye.

"Do we have to go _there_?" I whined while pointing at the store.

"Yes! Quit whining! You need more sexy lingerie! Duh!!" she answered as she forcefully tugged my arm.

As we came in, the evil pixie (Alice) shoved me into the dressing room and handed me tons of lingerie sets.

I tried on every single on and went out of the dressing room for Alice's fashion inspection.

After trying on dozens and dozens of sets, we purchased five sets. One was a blue lace push-up bra with matching boy shorts, second one was a black lace demi bra with matching panties, third was a red lace push-up bra with matching thong, fourth was a gray lace demi bra with matching boy shorts and the fifth one was a black with pink lace push-up bra with matching panties.

I actually liked everything we bought. They were all decent but they made me feel confident and sexy.

--

The next store was at the Diane Von Fürstenberg store. Alice told me that Diane Von Furstenberg creates clothes that are appropriate for office wear but is fun and fashionable.

We left the store purchasing at least a rack full of clothes. It includes short-sleeve blouses in several colors and styles, shirt-dresses in black, red and gray, printed wrap-dresses, pencil skirts in neutral colors and trench coats in black, blue and fuchsia.

--

As Alice promised, our final stop will be at Nine West.

"We will purchase shoes and handbags suitable at work." Alice stated with fashion authority.

"Let's do it!" I said with all the enthusiasm that I can muster so that we can finish and finally eat lunch.

Pair after pair, I at least tried on half of the shoes in the store and now I am starting to feel a sharp pain in almost every part of my feet.

"Alice!" I screamed, trying to get the evil pixie's attention.

"What?!" She shouted back, shooting me an evil glare. _If looks could kill…_

"How long are we going to take? My feet hurt, I'm already tired and I'm _really _hungry. Can we just choose 7 pairs of shoes, pay for them, eat at the food court and then go home? Please…" I begged, giving her my best puppy dog face.

"Fine." She answered, giving in to my plea.

"Thanks" _Haha. Works everytime._

Our trip to Nine West ended with us buying me 7 pairs of shoes. In colors of black, white, blue, gray, beige and purple.

--

3 hours and several bags in tow later, we finally went to the food court for our much deserved lunch.

Since Alice paid for my clothes, I paid for our lunch. I returned to our table with 2 large pepperoni pizzas, 2 burgers with fries and 2 large cokes. Yes, we were _that _hungry.

We began to consume our as soon as I sat down. Halfway through our meal, Alice spoke up.

"So…Why were you smiling during the entire ride home?" she asked in a surprisingly tender tone.

"I…I" I stuttered, having a hard time finding my voice.

"Just spit it out, Bella!" she yelled at me.

"I danced with a random hot guy!" I yelled back.

She suddenly stopped eating a French fry and grinned from ear to ear.

"Spill."

Then I began telling her all the details of my encounter, from his appearance, our conversation, his outfit, the romantic gestures that he did, his name, my rating of him and if we exchange numbers.

"Aww…" was her response after I told her everything.

"Yeah" I replied shyly while blushing.

After we finished eating, we got in the Porsche and drove back to the apartment.

--

**What do you think? Pls. review**


	4. Aftermath EPOV

**I don't own twilight but i own this fic.**

**--**

(EPOV)

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Arggh…" I groaned. I didn't want to wake up from my dream about Belle. Belle. I can still smell her sweet strawberry scent. _Hmm._

I am so glad that it's Sunday today. My day-off. I got off the bed and went to my closet to get a pair of boxers. I grabbed my towel then I went in the shower. _Ahhh…the waters are so warm_. After my muscles loosening, I applied some shampoo and conditioner on my head. I got out of the shower after I rinsed my hair. I decided to dress casually with a red collared shirt and khaki pants. Then I headed off to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. I grabbed some eggs, bacon, and a loaf of bread from the fridge.

30 minutes, 2 broken eggs and 1 burnt strip of bacon. I was able to make 3 servings of Eggs Benedict and 4 pieces of bacon. What? I'm a growing BOY!!!

Finishing my BIG meal, I grabbed my Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire copy and went up the stairs to read. Before I settle unto the leather couch, I turned on the radio. An hour passed and I was already half-way through the book when a _particular_ song that made me stop reading.

_**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart**_

_**Of what it means to know just who I am**_

_**I think I've finally found a better place to start**_

_**But no one ever seems to understand**_

_**I need to try to get to where you are**_

_**Could it be you're not that far**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_

_**The reason that I'm singing**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**You're the missing piece I need**_

_**The song inside of me**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**Oh yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find**_

_**To fix the puzzle that I see inside**_

_**Panting all my dreams the color of your smile**_

_**When I find you it will be alright**_

_**I need to try to get to where you are**_

_**Could it be you're not that far**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_

_**The reason that I'm singing**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**You're the missing piece I need**_

_**The song inside of me**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say**_

_**Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday**_

_**Where you are is where I wanna be**_

_**Oh next to you**_

_**And you next to me**_

_**Oh, I need to find you**_

_**Yeah**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_

_**The reason that I'm singing**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**You're the missing piece I need**_

_**The song inside of me**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_

_**The reason that I'm singing**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**You're the missing piece I need**_

_**The song inside of me**_

_**I need to find you**_

_**I gotta find you**_

_**Yeah, yeah, I gotta find you**_

"Alright that was 'I Gotta Find You' by Joe Jonas of the Jonas Brothers! Hi to all the listeners who just tuned in! I'm Austin Marks and you're tuning in to Urule 27.3" said the DJ.

"I Gotta find You" I said in a whisper. _I have to find her._ I thought. _'You have to find her.' _said a voice in my head.

"I got an idea!" I yelled.

I dashed downstairs to grab the phonebook and the cordless phone. I knew her name was Belle so I'll just call very single Belle in the phonebook! I know I sound very crazy but I can't help it. I felt such a strong connection with her that I didn't have with anyone else! I just hope that she feels the same way when I find her.

I was laughing at myself because it was very unlike me to go to such desperate measures. But think about it. She may be my dream girl, the girl that I want to see myself having a home and family with.

After 4 hours of calling at least 100 'Belle's in New York, I covered my face with my hands. I couldn't find her. Every 'Belle" that I called didn't have that velvety texture that her voice had.

All of a sudden I heard a noise, and then I realized that it was my stomach that was making a growling noise. The clock said that it was 6:30 p.m., and being my lazy self, I grabbed the phone and called for some Chinese food. After 2 rings someone answered.

"I'm Ana and you're calling the Choi Dimsum Delivery hotline, how may I help you?" a perky girl answered.

"Yes. I would like to order 2 boxes of Yang Chow fried rice and a set of dumplings." I replied. I also gave her my landline number and address.

I went to the couch and began to flip through the channels while waiting for my food to be delivered.

Currently, Celebrity Buzz is on. I was about to change the channel when a segment about last night's Anniversary Party.

"Twilight Records celebrated their 7th Anniversary at the hip club, New Moon. The guest list included P. Diddy, Rihanna, Chris Brown, Ne-yo, Fergie. But the most talked about person was Edward Cullen. The son of Big-shot Lawyer Carlisle Cullen." said Michael O'Connell.

My head shot up when I heard my name. "He was seen dancing with a mysterious girl" he continued as a clip of me and Belle dancing at the club. I blushed while watching me and her dance like there's no tomorrow.

--

**What do you think? Pls. review**


	5. Realization BPOV

**I don't own twilight but i own this fic.**

**--**

(BPOV)

_Knock. Knock. _

"Come in" I replied as the door creaked open and Alice's had popped in.

"Are you done sorting your new clothes?" she asked.

"Almost. I just need to hang this shirt and put away the paper bags." I answered.

"Okay. Anyway Angela, Rosalie and I are watching t.v. Will you join us?" she asked me.

"Sure. What are we eating for dinner?" I asked back.

"Oh right! What would you like? Chinese food or Pizza?" she asked making me choose.

"Pizza! Pepperoni please!" I answered happily.

"Okay! I'll go order now!" She happily replied and closed the door.

After hanging the last piece of clothing, I eagerly joined Alice, Angela and Rosalie in the Living Room.

"Hey guys! Watcha watching?" I asked.

"Celebrity Buzz" they all said in unison.

I was about to sit on the other couch when we heard the door bell. Being the person that's already standing, I made me way to the door. The delivery boy was Eric, an over-eager admirer of mine. He has greasy black hair, very sweaty hands and oily skin…but he's really nice and friendly.

"Hey Bella!" Eric greeted me like it's his lucky day today.

"Hi Eric" I greeted back trying to be as polite as possible.

He was staring at me for quite some time when he realized that he was delivering something. "Oh right! Your pizzas are 15.50" he told me.

I was searching my pockets for money then I found 20 bucks in my back pocket.

"Here's a 20" I said while receiving the two pizza boxes and giving him the 20.

"Bye!" I quickly said as I was closing the door to avoid talking to Eric any longer.

"Who was it?" Angela asked me.

"Eric" I answered filled with disgust.

"Oh" the others replied together. All three of them knew Eric's crush on me and how I thought it was disgusting and just plain _creepy_.

We were halfway to finishing the 1st box of pizza when Michael O'Connell was reporting about the Anniversary party that we went to last night. All four of us stopped chewing and concentrated on the TV.

"Twilight Records celebrated their 7th Anniversary at hip club, New Moon. The guest list included P. Diddy, Rihanna, Chris Brown, Ne-Yo, Fergie. But the most talked about person was Edward Cullen. The son of Big-shot lawyer Carlisle Cullen." All of us gasped as we remember Edward from High School. "He was seen dancing with a mysterious girl." He continued as a clip of Edward Cullen and a girl dancing. The clip then focused on the girl.

I suddenly gasped when I realized that the girl was me!

"That's me! I was dancing with Edward Cullen!" I angrily screamed.

"What!?" They all screamed looking at my direction. Luckily, we have TiVo, so I paused the show, pressed the backward button and zoomed to my face.

I looked at all their faces and they had different expressions. Rosalie was angry, Angela was surprised, and Alice…looked pleased.

I had a different reaction about the truth. _I danced with Edward Cullen. The guy that once I liked. And the guy I despised for so long. He doesn't remember me. Doesn't he?_

"BELLA!!" Alice screamed while shaking me.

"Wha—huh?" I replied.

"Bella, you're spacing out again" Rosalie replied as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry."

"So…" Angela said.

"So what?" I questioned.

So what happened at the club last night?" she asked.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, it started when I was dancing alone. After a few minutes, I noticed that someone was dancing with me. We danced during 1 song. When the song ended, he asked my name. I told him my name was _Belle_."

"What?!" they all shouted at me.

"I---I couldn't think straight. He was too good to look at." I replied sheepishly while feeling the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Then?!" they demanded me to continue.

"After he told me his name, my phone buzzed because of _YOUR_ text." I turned to glare at Alice. She mouthed 'Sorry' to me. "I told him that I had to go and he looked really sad when I told him I had to go."

"Then all of a sudden, he grabbed me and kissed me senselessly." I said while blushing at the memory.

"Awww…" the three of them cooed after hearing my story.

"Yeah…" agreeing with them and still blushing.

--

**What do you think? Pls. review**


	6. A New Day BPOV

**AN: hey. i am truly sorry for not updating for 4 months. i am starting my 3rd year of high school. it's the hardest year. i also had a bad case of writer's block. i really wanted to update but i had so much stuff to do. we have literary critisism papers, Investigatory Proejct, Projects, etc. i hope you will all understand. i will really try to update soon. once again, i am sorry.**

**Monday**

(BPOV)

"Wake up Bella…" Alice sweetly said to me. She changed her method of waking me up. She learned that shouting at me to wake up was not a good idea and she learned that the _hard_ way.

"I'm awake" I replied as I shifted in bed.

"It's your first day at C.C. Law Firm." She reminded me.

"Oh right!" I shouted while jumping out of the bed.

"So shower up and I will pick out your clothes for your first day." She announced.

"Whatever! I don't care!" I was too excited to care.

After I showered, Alice began to fix my hair and added some makeup on my face. I was surprisingly willing to getting a makeover but I told her to make up look decent and professional for work. The end result was perfect.

My hair was loose and wavy. My face had a very natural look. It looked like she used little or no make-up. After admiring Alice's masterpiece, I got dressed I went to my drawer to get a black demi bra and matching panties. I was wearing suit-skirt combo. It consisted of a black cropped blazer and a black a-line skirt. Under the blazer, I'm wearing a jade blouse with a ruffled neckline. To finish my outfit, I slipped on my black Christian Louboutin pumps and grabbed my black Chloé tote.

"You ready Angela?" I asked as I grabbed my tumbler and a bagel from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Just let me get my bag." She replied "I'll just meet you in the car!"

I slid into my blue Honda to wait for Angela. My red Chevy died during the summer before college. My parents gave me the Honda as a Graduation _–slash-_ going away present I'll surely miss my truck.

As soon as Angela got in the car, I eagerly turned on the ignition, loving the soft purr of the engine.

"You're really pumped up for this, aren't you?" Angela asked, clearly amused by my behavior.

"Heck yeah!" I answered as I stomped on the gas to increase our speed.

--

Last month, we, Angela and I, scoped NYC to look for the company's location. We also looked for some nearby restaurants and café's for us to eat out during our lunch break.

After 10 minutes, we were at the front of the C.C. Law Firm building. It was beautiful and really BIG! We admired it for a minute then I swiftly drove our way to the basement parking. I parked 3 spaces from a shiny silver Volvo.

"That car looks nice!" Angela noted.

"Ditto. I wonder who owns it?" I said.

"Someone important. Maybe the CEO." She guessed.

"Maybe…" I whispered. We both stared walking to the elevator that will bring us to the 27th floor.

As we reached the 27th floor, we immediately approached the front desk.

"Hi. I'm Sara. Welcome to C.C. Law Firm, how may I help you?" the receptionist politely asked.

"Hello, I'm Angela Weber and she is Isabella Swan" she gestured toward me. "We're the two new lawyers. Can you help us?"

"Oh. Well let me be the first to welcome both of you to C.C. Law Firm." She replied with a warm smile on her face.

"The boss gave me instructions…let me get them." She said looking through the papers on her desk.

"Aha! Here it is!" she cried.

"It says her that you will meet with the resident lawyer partnered with you. Then you will have a meeting with the Boss after." She said.

"The office of the resident lawyer is right down the hall. I'll be informing _his_ secretary that you're headed there."

His. So we're working with a male lawyer. This will be interesting.

"Thank you Sarah" I said as we turn around to go down the hallway.

"She's sweet!" Angela proclaimed.

"Yes, she is…" I said, agreeing with her.

We reached the end of the hallway, we saw an office and a desk with a strawberry blonde woman who I assume as the secretary.

She was very busy with some papers but she looked up as we went to her desk.

"I'm Tanya and who are you?" she coldly asked us.

Angela and I were very taken aback. Fortunately, Angela quickly regained her composure.

"Hello Tanya. We are the new lawyers and we're here to meet with your boss" Angela replied, returning the icy glare.

"Oh" she replied as she got the phone and called her boss. She informed him about our arrival. She was speaking in a very hushed tone and it was hard for me to ear.

"Yes sir, right away" she replied replacing the phone.

"You can now go in" she said as grimaced.

"Thank you" I said.

When I opened the door I froze. I saw bronze hair and emerald eyes. _IMPOSSIBLE! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!?_

There _he_ was, in all of his Godly glory. Of all the lawyers, it had to be Edward Cullen, who I had to work with! Why?!?

"Hello, "I'm Edward Cullen. Welcome to C.C. Law Firm. And you are?" he asked with his silky voice.

"Uh..I'm Isabella Swan and she is Angela Weber." I said trying very hard to calm down.

"It's nice to meet you, Isabella" he said as he took my hand and lightly kissed it, "and you as well Angela" he continued and took Angela's hand and kissed it like he did with me.

"Edward, I prefer _Bella_. As in _Bella Swan_" I said.

"Bella Swan? That sounds very familiar" He said.

"Don't you remember? Freshman year, you were new at Forks, I was your bio lab partner, you humiliated me in front of everyone!" I said getting angrier by the minute. I could feel my eyes getting puffy and red. I still felt the humiliation of that incident. I could feel Angela beside me and trying to comfort me.

"Edward, where is the ladies' room?" Angela asked I looked up to look at Edward's face. I saw shock and hurt. At least now he remembers me.

"Umm, it's left of the front desk" he replied.

"Thank you. Come on Bella. Let's get you cleaned up." Angela said.

Angela led me to the bathroom. She helped me wipe all the mascara that ran along my face. She also helped me retouch my makeup and fix my hair.

_Knock. Knock._ "Angela? Bella? It's Sarah" Sarah said trying to get our attention.

"Yes. It's us. Why?" Angela asked.

"Oh, right. Carlisle Cullen, The Boss wants to have a company meeting in 5 minutes." Sarah replied.

"Ok. We'll come out in a minute" I replied to her.

After adding last minute touches, we came out of the bathroom feeling happy and refreshed.

* * *

**AN: please review. i would really like that. thanks for reading. :D**


End file.
